


Амулет

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [5]
Category: A Gifted Man
Genre: Gen, Goretober, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K





	Амулет

Майкл знает случаи, когда металлический осколок чуть ли не насквозь рассекает мозг, но чудом не задевает жизненно важные центры — и смертельные случаи, когда от легкого удара по затылку все кончалось очень быстро из-за расцветающей внутричерепной гематомы. 

Сейчас Майкл уже не видит большой разницы между своей наукой и методами Антона — особенно когда в некоторых ритуалах прослеживается определенная логика, например как тогда, когда Антон едва не сиганул в ледяную воду реки. Боже, как давно это было.

— Позволь взглянуть. — Майкл касается его плеча, ощущая, как под тугим слоем мышц пульсирует что-то, какая-то артерия, которой там раньше было. Может быть, в самом деле стоило позволить ему прыгнуть. 

— Она все еще не со мной. Но каждому дается ровно столько, сколько он может вынести, верно?

Майкл не хилер и никогда им не был — это больше по части Антона, но сейчас он не думает, что с этим все еще можно что-то сделать. Ему кажется, что если погрузить руку в его потрескивающее статикой энергетическое тело и извлечь этот узел, то что-то в Антоне сломается, все пойдет наперекосяк и рассыпется, как карточный домик.

— Это моя вина. 

Майкл уверен, что это так — что его собственное плечо затянулось, хоть до сих пор так и не до конца верит в реальность мира Антона. 

— Нет. Это мой выбор, — отвечает Антон, поведя головой, словно разминает шею.

И возвращается к своему занятию — мастерит что-то вроде амулета, из проволоки, окатанного до гладкости кусочка стекла и деталей какого-то мелкого механизма. 

— Анна здесь? 

— Да, — лжет Майкл. Он уже давно не видел ее.

Антон даже не поднимает на него глаз.

Майкл наблюдает, как сквозь пальцы правой руки Антона струйками сочится теплый голубоватый свет и медленно наполняет амулет.


End file.
